Kare-Shatsu
by mutemuia
Summary: Sobre regresos y reencuentros [La imagen no me pertenece].


**NOTA 1:** 彼シャツ Kareshatsu (kare-shatsu o kare-shirt): kare = _él/novio_ , shatsu = _camisa_. Dícese de la situación en que la muchacha o interés amoroso usa la camisa del chico, especialmente a modo de pijama. Y el muchacho, obviamente, se derrite ante tan adorable visión… [Fuente: internet].

 **NOTA 2:** Este fic forma parte del proyecto **'Kare-shirt'** por parte de **kikitapatia** , **oxybry** y **mutemuia**.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** si _Skip Beat_ fuera mío, Ren saldría más en el manga (y sin mangas… XD).

* * *

 **KARE-SHATSU**

Habían tomado el último vuelo que salía de Osaka. Quiso la fortuna que el clima acompañara y terminaran de rodar las escenas en exteriores un día antes. Y en vez de hacer noche y disfrutar de la ciudad (como había hecho el resto del equipo) y salir al día siguiente en el vuelo previsto, Yashiro y Ren habían recogido sus cosas del hotel y tomado un taxi al aeropuerto.

Por supuesto que no le había dicho a Kyoko que llegaría esa noche. Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Y no puedes pedirle a un hombre enamorado otra cosa. Si en su mano está regresar unas horas antes junto a su amada, lo hará. Así sea conducir en medio de la lluvia, volar en plena tormenta o enfrentarse a la furia de un taxista provocada por la inminente visita de su señora suegra, o dormir en el Shinkansen para poder estar juntos un par de horas. Pues bien, Ren ya había hecho todas estas cosas. Porque como cuentan las canciones, no hay montaña, ni valle ni río que le impidan llegar a su lado.

Son las dos de la madrugada. Ren salta fuera del taxi, se despide con prisas de Yashiro (que por cierto, sonríe traviesamente) y el conserje de noche le ayuda con sus maletas. El trayecto en el ascensor se le hace largo, eterno. El conserje, como buen profesional, advierte su impaciencia y calla. Cuando por fin el 'ding' le avisa que han llegado a la planta deseada, en tres zancadas Ren está ya frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Un breve 'buenas noches' a su espalda le recuerda que no está solo en el pasillo.

Cerró la puerta tras él. Dejó las maletas y los zapatos junto a la entrada, las llaves en el aparador, y caminó a oscuras por el pasillo. No le hacían falta luces en su propia casa…

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el dormitorio. La puerta estaba entornada y la noche se colaba por las cortinas. Lo recibió la figura dormida de su esposa. Era poco más que un bulto sin forma en la penumbra de la habitación. Pero él sabía bien, sí. Él podría describirla sin verla. Sabía lo que verían sus ojos si encendía la luz.

Ella habría renunciado a pijamas y camisones y estaría usando una de sus camisas. Las mangas estarían enrolladas hasta casi la mitad de los antebrazos y no habría necesidad alguna de pantalones, porque la camisa le llegaría a medio muslo. Le quedaría grande, muy grande, cubriendo su figura menuda, pero Ren sabe que esa es su forma de afrontar la ausencia y la añoranza, de sentirlo cerca, en las noches de soledad en esa cama demasiado grande para ella sola.

Sin encender las luces, Ren atraviesa el dormitorio y cierra con cuidado la puerta del baño. Allí se despoja en silencio de sus ropas, se da una ducha rápida y se pone su propio pijama.

Luego, de nuevo a oscuras, rodea la cama y se tiende junto a Kyoko. Pasa el brazo derecho bajo sus hombros y acomoda la pequeña cabeza para que repose en el hueco de su cuello. El cabello corto le hace cosquillas en la nariz y él se hunde en ellos para llenarse del familiar aroma a miel de su champú. El brazo izquierdo se posa con suavidad sobre su cadera y la mano cae blandamente sobre su vientre.

Vacía el pecho lentamente, en un suspiro hondo, que se lleva preocupaciones e inquietudes. Está en casa.

Y es feliz.

Así, de esta manera, Hizuri Kuon es feliz. Con su mujer entre sus brazos, como si el mundo no pudiera tocarlo, ni dañarle. Y por fin duerme, rindiéndose al sueño y al cansancio.

Horas más tarde, jirones de luz trazan formas caprichosas a través de las cortinas y a Kuon le despierta una brisa suave en el rostro. Las pestañas revolotean para espantar el sueño cuando esa brisa se convierte en un beso en los labios.

Unas manos audaces se cuelan bajo su camisa dibujando lentas líneas en su pecho. Sus manos, las de Kuon, se mueven para buscar la piel desnuda de Kyoko. Kuon da gracias al cielo, una vez más, porque su mujer use sus camisas para dormir mientras acaricia la tersa seda de sus muslos, y va subiendo con deliberada lentitud hasta donde solo una prenda le estorba.

Kyoko se ha deshecho de botones molestos y sus besos van dejando un camino de fuego por su pecho hasta llegar al cuello. Kuon jadea cuando ella se demora en ese punto que a él le enciende, renovando sin palabras aquella antigua promesa, y sus manos responden haciendo más firme su agarre sobre los glúteos de Kyoko, que se detiene solo un momento para respirar sobre su piel. Luego vuelve, con ansias renovadas, a devorar su boca.

Y las caricias dejan de ser suaves. Ya no están medio dormidos y las noches de separación no han hecho más que aumentar el anhelo del reencuentro. Kuon, sin perder la boca de Kyoko, tira de la fastidiosa prenda mientras Kyoko, con la destreza que da la práctica, le baja lo necesario los pantalones del pijama sin mirar. Y entonces Kuon la sube sobre su cuerpo y Kyoko se mueve, buscándolo, hasta tenerlo dentro.

Ella tiene los ojos cerrados y se muerde el labio mientras se mueve sobre él. La camisa, su camisa, se le desliza por el hombro y Kuon se lame los labios ante la imagen. Su Kyoko, montándolo, con la piel encendida y la carne trémula bajo sus manos. Pero la visión imperfecta de su escote solo aumenta la necesidad de tocarla. Así que sus manos se deslizan bajo la tela hasta que las abarca con sus palmas. Kyoko coloca las suyas sobre sus manos y acelera el ritmo. Sus respiraciones resuenan en las paredes de su habitación, entremezclados con jadeos y suspiros, más y más rápidas, hasta que por fin Kyoko se tensa sobre él, conteniendo un grito de éxtasis, y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Kuon lleva sus manos de las caderas a su espalda para sostenerla y un instante después, se derrama en su interior.

Cuando los cuerpos dejan de temblar, tira con suavidad de Kyoko hasta dejarla sobre su pecho, y sin salir aún de ella, la besa primero en los labios y luego en la frente. Ella se apoya en la cama, y levanta la cabeza. Pueden sentir en la piel el aliento cálido del otro y se miran. El verde y el dorado, turbios de gozo y deseo.

—Tadaima, Kyoko —dice él, con la voz enronquecida.

—Okaeri, Kuon —responde ella, aún recuperando el aliento.

Definitivamente, lo mejor de tener que irse de viaje, siempre —siempre— son los regresos y los reencuentros. Y además, hay que saludar cuando se llega a casa...


End file.
